


Big Mountain's chat room!

by Fgyjt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Meme, Texting, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgyjt/pseuds/Fgyjt
Summary: The Courier make a chat room to inmortalize his epic archivements and tell the another protagonist how lame the are haha.SuperGrampa - Vault Dweller.Hex:ruinisNOTOP - Chosen One.DrinkMySweetD - Lone Wanreder.Mr.godhaha - Courier.BoSISCANCER - Nate.





	Big Mountain's chat room!

**Author's Note:**

> In this canon, Nate is the Institute Principal btw.  
> Also my courier have the Yes Man ending so no RNC or Legion sorry.

_**Welcome to the chat! Time now is 13:04** _

 

**Mr.godhaha:** It worked haha.

**BoSISCANCER:** yeah.

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**DrinkMySweetD:** STFU

**BoSISCANCER:** WHOA CHILL DUDE.

**SuperGrampa** : What happen?

**DrinkMySweetD:** Fuck you

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** Literally why.

**DrinkMySweetD:** My dad's dead and im sad fuck.

**Mr.godhaha:** >Crying because of a dead parent.

**Mr.godhaha:** gooooooooooooooooooo commit sudoku.

**BoSISCANCER:** LISENT HERE YOU NOOB: MY WIFE AND MY SON ARE DEAD.

**BoSISCANCER:** Who do you top that?

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** LMAO.

**SuperGrampa:** I'm sorry for hearing that, i bet it wasen't a easy experience.

**BoSISCANCER** : Thanks.

**SuperGrampa:** No Problem.

**DrinkMySweetD: ;_;**

**Mr.godhaha:** Wait what are you saying?

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** Nothing jsut some shitpost-

**Mr.godhaha:** I was lisening to vaporwave and i cannot ear the shit.

**DrinkMySweetD:** OI

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** HE WAS LISENING TO VAPORWAVE ALL THIS TIME OMFG!!!!!!!

**SuperGrampa:** Wait what? Can you lisen to vapor?

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** nO grampa, is just the name of a genre music.

**Mr.godhaha:** *Melaconly - Sun start playing on the backround...

**BoSISCANCER:** But Syntwave is better...

**Mr.godhaha:** DO NOT FUCKING DARE TO BEGIN.

**DrinkMySweetD:** anyway.

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** NO.

**DrinkMySweetD:** We should start with the presentations.

**SuperGrampa:** Well. Hello, fellow protagonists! My name is Albert Cole, and i save California for a Super Mutant treath.

**Mr.godhaha:** WAIT WTF?!?!?!?!

**Mr.godhaha:** DID YOU JUST FUGGING SAY?

**Mr.godhaha: "** California"

**SuperGrampa:** Yes!

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** Hey, i killed a american president and a Super-Super mutant with my sexy shitgun.

**DrinkMySweetD:** I also killed a american president and a lot of Super-duper mutants with my FatMat.

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** AW HELL.

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** now i am not special.

**DrinkMySweetD:** Also i travel to space and i sending this from my motherhsip.

**Mr.godhaha:** I AM THE MAILMAN!

**Mr.godhaha:** I ANAL-FISTED BENNY!

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** HTF IS BENNY.

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** nvm continue.

**Mr.godhaha:** I ELIMINATE THE EVIL REGION OF my MOJAVE!

**Mr.godhaha:** I ELIMINATE THE EVIL RNC OF my MOJAVE!

**SuperGrampa:** Wait a second! The RNC is not evil!

**Mr.godhaha:** YES IT IS YOU FUCKING LIAR! THE RNC IS CORRUPED, GREDDY, TOXIC, AUTIST, AND EGOCENTRICT! THE ONLY 2 REASON BECAUSE I HELP THEN IS BECAUSE THE REGION IS EVEN WORSE AND I WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF CAESAR BECAUSE HE REALLY THINK HE CAN SLAVE INOCENT PEOPLE AND SLAVERY IS A CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY I WILL NOT FUCKING TORELATE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

**BoSISCANCER:** omg courier...

**SuperGrampa:** Ok, but why do you hate the Brotherhood?

**BoSISCANCER:** me?

**DrinkMySweetD:** Yeah, in DC the Brotherhood are all bros. Why you hate them.

**BoSISCANCER:** In Boston the brotherfull is literally the nazis again.

**SuperGrampa:** Really? What they did?

**BoSISCANCER:** Those faget thoug they can steal everyones tecnology, they thoug that they can kill my son's party like the fucking bullies the are, they tough the synts were abobinations. BULLSHIT. I was never on the side.

**DrinkMySweetD:** Sounds painfull. F

**Hex:ruinisNOTOP:** F

**Mr.godhaha:** F haha


End file.
